History of destiny
by Kaede Yoshida Kurumi
Summary: Marinette ha estado enamorada de su amigo de infancia pero él parece no sentir lo mismo, mientras tanto Adrien su nuevo amigo está enamorado de ella y hará todo lo posible porqué Marinette lo ame y se olvidé de su amor de infancia ¿Qué pasará con los sentimientos de cada uno? ¿Cómo terminará este triángulo amoroso? Adrinette Lukanette
1. Chapter 1

**_Mi ser amado vino al mundo un par de años antes  
_**

 ** _Mi amor surgió primero pero el de él aun no nace_**

 ** _Con algunos años más ¿Sería más fácil acercarme?  
_**

 ** _~Senpai~ Honeyworks_**

 _ **Marinette**_

—Qué bien que estemos en el mismo grupo. —Alya llegó felizmente a dónde estaba, ella es mi mejor amiga y nos conocemos desde los cinco años, lo sé una relación ya muy vieja pero muy unida, es nuestro segundo año de preparatoria y al parecer seguiríamos nuevamente juntas, .

—No sabes cuánto me alegró. —Le respondí con una gran sonrisa—Creo que este año será mejor.

—Mari, Mari, tan animada como siempre... ¿Acaso has visto al chico de tus sueños?  
Ante sus palabras mis mejillas se calientan y me pongo nerviosa.

— ¡Alya, si te escucha! —Grité ganando la risa de mi amiga, las dos caminamos rumbo al salón de clase, la primavera había llegado al igual que una nueva oportunidad.

—Marinette estamos en la misma clase...—Rosita me dice con mucha felicidad...

—Espero que nos llevemos bien. —Dice Alix.

—Sí me alegró que estamos juntas nuevamente.

—Y dime ¿Lo viste? ¿Se puso más bueno? —Pregunta Alix al acercarse más, eso hace que me ponga nerviosa.

—Alix.

—Yo se lo pregunté pero ella no quiere compartir detalles. —Esta vez Alya habla empezando a reír.

— ¡Chicas!

—Vamos Mari no te enojes, sabes que él es todito tuyo. —Me contesta Rosita.  
Suspiro ya que tenían razón él se había puesto más guapo pero eso era un problema pues las chicas irían nuevamente por él.  
— ¡Alya!—Grita el chico moreno, Alya se levanta y va directo a él, así que este año Nino estaría con Alya.

—Qué suerte. —Susurro pues me alegraba mucho que mi mejor amiga tuviera cercas a su novio, le hago señas a Alya de que iré a caminar pues los profesores habían tenido junta por algunos problemas con los nuevos estudiantes. Miró las flores de cerezo que están a su punto, son hermosas por lo que termino sentándome debajo de un árbol.

—Ellos son afortunados...están juntos. —

— ¿Lo crees? Yo lo llamaría destino. —Dice el chico de orbes verdes y cabello rubio—Creo que a veces el destino es muy extraño. —Termina de decir al sentarse a mi lado.

—Sí creo que tienes razón. —Sonrió y lo miró, estar a su lado es muy extraño pues siempre está rodeado de chicas, este chico es el famoso Adrien Agreste y sí es el chico más popular del colegio pues es modelo, su padre es el famoso diseñador francés Gabriel Agreste y sí Adrien estaba rodeado por la hermosura y la fama, que sí es guapo, si debo admitirlo digo soy chica y estas cosas no pasan desapercibidas.

—He visto la lista de alumnos. —Dice y me mira —Después de mucho tiempo estamos en el mismo grupo Marinette.

—Tienes razón pero...—Miró alrededor asegurándome que no haya chicas— ¿No has tenido problemas con el sexo opuesto?

—Vamos, puedo hablar con quién sea y quería hablar contigo. —Me responde, río pues tenía razón —Siempre... me agrada mucho hablar contigo.

Sonrió ante sus palabras—Pero soy muy mala hablando, hay veces que no sé de qué hablar soy muy torpe. —  
—Eso es lo que te hace interesante...—Dice riendo, aquello me hace reír también.

—No sé, eso es ¿Un cumplido?  
—Llamaría a eso una cualidad. —Responde mirando las flores que caen.

—Eres muy extraño Adrien...

— ¿No te parezco interesante?

—En realidad...

—Así que aquí estabas. —Dice el chico de cabello negro azulado y ojos azules, me pongo de pie y el corazón empieza a palpitar fuertemente.

—Luka yo...—

—Felicidades por pasar a segundo año. —Me responde con una sonrisa.  
Mi corazón se saldrá de mi pecho, a veces es sofocante hablar con él y me siento muy tonta aunque todo esto debía ser normal pues él, él es el chico que amo, que he amado desde los siete años, su nombre es Luka y estoy perdidamente enamorada de él.  
...

...  
El siguiente Capítulo lo narrara Adrien OwO que les pareció...jajaj lo sé el cliche vende hoy en día (¬u¬) no pude evitarlo... la llegada de Luka me ha inspirado debo acabar con todos los fics que empiezo xD espero que les haya gustado OwO


	2. Chapter 2

**_Siempre supe que serías tú_**

 ** _No hubiera podido ser nadie más_**

 ** _Pero a ti te gusta alguien más._**

 ** _*Daikirai na hazu datta*_**

 ** _Prólogo 2_**

 ** _Adrien_**

Ese chico nuevamente, ¿por qué Marinette se ponía tan nerviosa a su lado? Bueno si lo sabía y eso me llenaba de celos.  
Desde secundaria siempre había querido estar cercas de Marinette y que se enamorará de mí pues ella me gusta.

Conocí a Marinette cuando íbamos en la secundaria, era el primer san Valentín que pasaba en la escuela y los chocolates habían caído como lluvia, estaba a punto de vomitar pues eran demasiados para que yo solo los comiera.

—Eh ¡Increíble! —Una chica de cabello negro/azulado había dicho al mirarme— ¿Te vas acabar todo eso? —

Yo no dije nada y solo agache la cabeza, ella se acercó a mí y me ayudo con una de las dos bolsas que llevaba.

—Debe ser pesado ser popular. —Río al verme—Adrien Agreste ¿No es así? —

—Sí, así es. —Respondí, ella se acercó más a mí y por primera vez observé ese brillo en sus ojos y en ellos se reflejaba el color del cielo.

—Te ayudaré, a mí me encanta el chocolate. —Había dicho, tomó algunas de las bolsas y empezó a caminar yo la seguí hasta un parque donde empezó a comer los chocolates.

—Quien te dio este chocolate sí que lo hizo con mucho amor. —Dijo al comer unos bombones-

—Gracias, le diré que estuvo muy rico...

 _—_ ¿Piensas responder a todas las niñas que te dieron chocolates?

—Sí, creo que sería mal educado no hacerlo, se molestaron en hacerme y darme estos chocolates, lo correcto es responderles.

—Eso es lindo...—Respondió con una enorme sonrisa, yo sonríe y por primera vez pensé que su sonrisa era hermosa y radiante.

Después de ese día empecé a observarla, siempre se caía pero se levantaba con una enorme sonrisa, a veces era molestada por algunas chicas pero ella las ignoraba y seguía su propio camino, era muy lista en algunas materias aunque en otras siempre fracasaba, poco a poco no podía dejar de pensar en ella...había veces en que nos encontrábamos de frente y ella me saludaba con una enorme sonrisa o nos quedábamos platicando, cada vez que hablábamos y escuchaba su voz el tiempo se detenía y adoraba cada segundo a su lado, fue cuando me di cuenta que la quería.

—Aunque aquí el gran problema es ese chico Luka.

—Amigo ¿Dijiste algo? —Nino me miró, yo sonreí y negué.

Primer pasó completado, estar en el mismo grupo que Marinette, segundo pasó; conquistarla, tercer y más importante paso...alejar a Luka.

...

Por ahora dos capítulos OuO jejeje espero que les guste ya que esto será drama, romance, traición, bananas... bananas? o sí bananas xD OuO Nos vemos pronto


End file.
